Pokemon: Comet Chronicles
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The world of Pokemon has changed. It used to be that they were unique creatures, with fantastic abilities. Animals who went back into their balls and were forgotten until the next battle. Until the comet hit. Until the world changed. Years later, a young boy takes his first steps as a new Pokemon trainer...in a new world. Self-Insert, takes place during the show. Pairing undecided!
1. Comet

**A/N: Hello and greetings! Someone challenged me to do this, and as I'm always up for a good challenge, so here we are! Pokemon as people. Not that whole fusion bit as seen in Pokemon Burst, or Monster Burst, or whatever the hell its called. Actually pokemon/people hybrids battling. I wondered about it for a good long while whether or not I would take the challenge, how I was going to do it, which direction I'd go, and finally, I decided on this.**

 **Now, before we start, or after if you prefer, I suggest you go look up Poke People! 001-151 by Karina Zepeda on Youtube. THAT is what inspired me.**

 **I've written some pretty ballsy and weird stuff before but this...**

 **...this, my friends, I think, is something new. PLEASE BE NICE! IT'S MY FIRST STAB AT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! AS ALWAYS, VOTES AND IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! I've decided to use a rough approximation of my name here rather than the full one, hope you don't mind! Sorry if its short, but this is only the beginning! It's going to get better and LONGER with each chapter! I was a bit embarrassed to write this so again, be nice!**

 _"...that was anticlimactic, master."_

 _"Hush up!"_

 _~?_

 **Starter**

 _The world of Poke'mon has changed._

 _It used to be that they were just your average creatures, birds, rats, lizards, that sort of thing. Strange- unique, perhaps- but in a world where they dominated the land, seas and skies, you grew used to them. You'd catch them-raise them. Battle with them. Maybe even keep them as pets. Grow old alongside them. They were our friends, partners, rivals. And to us, they were just that; allies, comrades, but creatures nonetheless, animals who went back into their balls and were forgotten after the next battle._

 _Until the comet hit._

 _Now, I won't pretend to know what happened-I've never been the scientific type. Mom says it was a mutation of some sort. Maybe it was the radiation. Who knows? I only know that it happened. No one cared to think of the cause, until years later when the first signs began to appear. At first, it was business as usual. No one noticed that the Poke'mon themselves were the ones changing. After all, how could we? The shift was a slow and gradual one; it took decades-years before I was born, mind ya!-until mankind took notice and by then it was too late._

 _By then, most of the Pokemon had already changed._

 _By then, they weren't animals, not anymore. Not creatures, incapable of uttering little more than their names. Not quite human, either. They were hybrids. People._

 _People that were Pokemon._

 _The world changed surprisingly little with the arrival of these "Poke-People" as some called them. At first. What, were you expecting them to rise up and dominated man-kind or something? Not that some didn't try. It just...didn't go over well at first. Imagine if your dog suddenly started talking back to you. Imagine if it looked like you. That'd be a shock to anyone if it happened immediately. Except, this change took place over years and years of evolutionary alteration, right under our noses. As such, the discovery of the first Poke-human was still something of a shock._

 _Picture this, if you will._

 _If we're talking in terms of age, a Pikachu would be a child, no? And a Raichu, an adult. I'm told its like that because they age differently, although I don't really understand much of it. I've always been smart for my age, but let's face it, Professor Oak's better with this science stuff than me._

 _There's still so much we don't know about Pokemon and this startling change they've gone through. That they continue to go through._

 _They used to be rare._

 _Nowadays, you can't cross the street without seeing one._

 _Some are even trying to push for equal rights, claiming that they're people, men and women, just like others. That they shouldn't have to fight. Others would rather continue to battle like the old ways. A few elected to live in isolated communities. Still more opt to forsake their heritage entirely and live as-mostly-normal human beings. And the rest are just well...wild. Downright feral, I'm told. Aargh, wait, I know how that sounds! I'm not saying that **all** of them are of course; its just, there's bound to be some bad apples on even the healthiest tree._

 _Which is where I come in..._

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

My name, is Ryan. I prefer Ray.

I'm ten years old. I live in Pallet Town. My favorite color is silver. My dream? To become a Pokemon Master like my father before me.

Oh, and more thing.

I. am. Late.

LATE!

So late!

Horribly! Terribly! Late!

Did I mention I was late?

No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, LATE!

I'd woken with barely enough time to get out of my pajamas and throw on a tangled assortment of dark jeans and a faded grey shirt. I'd get the rest later I told myself. Assuming there was a later. Distantly, I wondered if I should have gone back for my watch. I _liked_ that watch. Nope!

No time!

"Hi, mom! Bye mom!"

A flash of red hair registered in my peripherals, and then I was gone.

"Wait, sweetie! You forgot your-

 _"Notimegottagoloveyabye!"_

I sped down the stairs and hurtled through the kitchen, pausing just long enough to snatch a piece of toast, and bolted out the door. Every second spent dallying was another I'd lost, another I'd never get back. Move it you slacker! This what you get for staying up all night! My pulse pounded in the back of my brain like the drums of a great hunt out for blood as I flung myself around the nearest corner. My foot caught on something to my dismay and I stumbled, nearly fell, but kept moving.

LATE!

And all the while it just kept right on going; a steady thump-thump-thump that reminded just how tardy I was. Why the hell hadn't I set my alarm?! Wait, did I even have an alarm? Bah, details! Didn't matter! All that DID matter was how quickly I made it! Despite my own fears of being tardy, however, it was a remarkably short run to the lab.

Skidding to a halt before the doors to the lab, I took a moment to compose myself.

Then I flung them open so hard the hinges rattled.

"Professor!" I rasped! "Sorry...I'm late!"

A sharp voice greeted me in rebuke for my tardiness.

"I'm afraid you're more than late, my boy!"

I fought down a cringe as I hurried to the back of the lab-sure enough, the professor was there, looking quite harried in fact. His lab coat was in tatters, his hair frazzled, an almost irritated look in those ordinary placid eyes.

...I'm too late, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so. There's nothing left." he gestured to the table, where not a single red-white sphere awaited. "The others all picked up their Pokemon early this morning." His usual calm countenance appeared to be just a little ruffed this morning; as if a vulpix had gotten into the proverbial henhouse. Ordinarily I would've asked what was bothering him so, but my mind was decidedly elsewhere. For instance, the distinct lack of of bloody pokeballs and the fact that I'd royally SCREWED myself by sleeping in!

"What?!"

"Yup." the professor nodded tiredly, yawning. "Even gave away a Pikachu to Ash about two hours ago."

"Seriously?!" a stray strand of dark hair fell into my eyes and aggravated, I blew it away. "Even HE got here before me?!

"Indeed.

"Well, darn."

"Honestly," Oak griped, "You're probably better off without one." Before I could hope to interrupt, he was off. "Ever since these "hybrids" started popping up, everyone's gone gaga over Pokemon. Ordinarily that'd make me happy, but now...now its as if they only care about appearances don't respect the poor thing's feelings anymore! Why, back in my day-!"

"Um, professor?" I ventured hesitantly, wary of interrupting his rant. "

The look he gave me was good reason!

"I told you, I don't!"

"Oh, c'mon!" I begged! "I'm not like that, but I NEED a Pokemon! This is my dream we're talking about, here! You must have one, Professor! Any one will do!"

"Hmm? Ah, right! I _do_ have this." Shuffling over to a nearby computer, he inputted a series of commands. Within moments it dinged and a Pokeball materialized in his palm. "Here. Caught it on a lark yesterday. If you really need a Pokemon...I suppose I can give you her. However! You have to promise to take care of her and respect her!"

In my haste, I really should've thought about that before answering.

"Yes, I promise! Wait. _Her?"_

Too late, the ball was flung!

"Here you go!"

A flash of light encapsulated the room in a bright surge of white radiance.

It took me a moment to realize that I should have been looking down, instead of up. A small fist tugged on my pant leg, questing for attention. I glanced southward, frowning.

A tiny squeak of a voice greeted me.

 _...'llo."_

I immediately found myself staring into a pair of blank, red eyes and a heart-shaped face wreathed by dark indigo hair. Spiny little ears sprouted from. Her small body wreathed in a light violet dress with what I swore were white bloomers. All-in-all the little tyke's head ears and all, barely came up to my waist. And I wasn't exactly the tallest ten-year-old to begin with. Heck, she didn't even look a day over _five._ Perhaps that was her level? I distantly recalled my uncle telling me that one's level didn't always match their inherent age. Still, even I knew what I was looking at.

A female Nidoran.

She was so small! So friggin' _cute!_

"I'll take her!" my gaze snapped back to the petite entity before me, but her innocuous gaze hadn't changed in the least. "Okay, wait, that came out SO wrong...

"Are you my master?"

Despite having heard of it before, it was another matter to actually hear this small, ethereal creature actually _speak_ to me.

"I...ah...well! _"_

"Ahem!" Professor Oak coughed loudly into a clenched fist, demanding my attention. "Right, then." Before I knew what was happening, he thrust a small red machine into my hands, and a series of six balls. "Here's your Pokedex and Pokeballs. Catch as many pokemon as you can and record them in that Pokedex." he summarized with all the speed of Swift. "Now, off with you!" in that moment he sounded like a man who was very much at the end of a badly frayed rope and wanted nothing more than to call it a day, then turn in. Which was slightly confusing, considering it was well past morning by now.

My gaze flicked back to Nidoran.

"Well, ah...pleased to meet you." I offered my hand. "Hope we can work well together."

Nidoran beamed.

Then she bit down on my hand.

HARD.

My eye twitched.

 _Fuck my life._

That was my last thought before I fainted.

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand there we have it! I decided to go the unconventional route this time around. Hope ya'll like it! For ideas of what I'm working with, I strongly suggest looking up what I told ya'll to do in the author's note above. So...**

 **...In the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review...Would You Kindly?**

 **And of course, enjoy the preview! Hope it makes you smile!**

 **(Preview)**

 _"Metapod, use harden!"  
_

 _I twitched._

 _"Are...are you serious, right now?"_

 _"MAXIMUM HARDNESS, METAPOD!"_

 _"For crying out-that's not doing anything!"_

 ** _R &R~!_**


	2. What is it with Poison?

**A/N: So, yeah. Not dead!**

 **A/N: Hello and greetings once again! Someone challenged me to do this, and as I'm always up for a good challenge, so here we are! Pokemon as people. Not that whole fusion bit as seen in Pokemon Burst, or Monster Burst, or whatever the hell its called. Actually pokemon/people hybrids battling. I wondered about it for a good long while whether or not I would take the challenge, how I was going to do it, which direction I'd go, and finally, I decided on this.**

 **Now, before we start, or after if you prefer, I suggest you go look up Poke People by Notallcatsarenice on Youtube. THAT is what inspired me.**

 **I've written some pretty ballsy and weird stuff before but this...**

 **...this, my friends, I think, is something new. PLEASE BE NICE! IT'S MY FIRST STAB AT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! AS ALWAYS, VOTES AND IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! I've decided to use a rough approximation of my name here rather than the full one, hope you don't mind! Sorry if its short, but this is only the beginning! It's going to get better and LONGER with each chapter! I was a bit embarrassed to write this so again, be nice!**

 **Also, a review known as Farla thought I was trying to be...weird with this. I'm not going to say anymore beyond that, other than the fact that's horribly wrong, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING MY MIND GO THERE (SARCASM) WHY WOULD YOU EVEN, OI?!**

 **Don't believe me? Check out the reviews page yourself.**

 **Seriously, that review alone, and its a bloody long one, almost crippled this story outright. I mean no hate for the author, its just...that was mean! Saying I made your skin crawl?! Horribly, terribly mean! Way to shatter my self esteem...** **Remember, the kindest/harshest of words can have devastating effects to those around you. You never know when a careless word or whisper can utterly break someone into pieces.**

 **Trust me, I speak from experience on that.**

 **...also, slight fourth wall break in this chapter. Because REASONS.**

 _"...yay!_ _"_

 _...HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE BITING?!"_

 _~?_

 **What is it with Poison?**

Being poisoned is not a fun experience, let me tell you!

Not that I've had many experiences with it at my age, mind you, but I was fairly certain I didn't black out immediately after Nidoran bit me. Eventually, staggering around like an idiot must've been enough. At some point a passerby must have taken pity on my prone form and dosed my body with an antidote or something; because by the time I came to I had this _abominable_ taste in my mouth. I was also fairly certain I'd been _high_ for the duration, judging by the fact that I was currently sprawled in some tall grass west of town.

Did I mention it was nearly night?

It had been _morning_ when all this started.

So, yes. Altogether unpleasant.

"Master?"

My eyes snapped downward with a start.

A small weight had settled on my chest, and while not uncomfortable, it was enough to draw my attention. My eyes fluttered open slowly. Blinked. Froze, as I found a pair of eerie red orbs peering back at me, curiously regarding my prone form. The stinging pain in my hand reminded me why. Ouch. Ow. With a heaping helping of ow!

"Okay, no more biting me." I groaned. "Ever."

"But why?" she blinked.

"Because I passed the hell out."

Pushing myself up on the points of my elbows, I glowered at the little biter-fighting a flash of guilt. It was rather difficult. What with pokemon resembling humans and all she did a rather remarkable job of giving me the puppy dog eyes. Thankfully my pokeballs and pack were still intact, or this would've made for a _spectacular_ end to an otherwise chaotic day. At least someone had seen fit to drop me off a Pokemon Center. Why? Because reasons, apparently.

"Alright," I managed, shooing my partner off my chest, "Lets review. Are we clear on what I just said?"

To my disbelief, she actually saluted.

"Understood, master!"

I blanched.

"Alright, you've GOTTA stop calling me that." I shook myself awkwardly, wincing as the last vestiges of the poison made themselves known in my still-very-much-numbed legs. "Its weird. You're going to give SO many people the wrong idea! Just look at the review section! Do you have any idea how much flak I got for that?!"

"What's a review?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

...then what do I call you?" the poison-type posited, ears twitching.

"Ray." I answered firmly. "Just _Ray._ Not. Master. We're partners, remember? And that means we have to-

"RAY-SAN!"

Only the narrowest margin of self-preservation instincts on my part prevented her from sinking her teeth into my nearby shoe. On the bright side, I found that my legs worked quite well after that-well enough to bolt upright! My back all but flattened itself against the wall of the Pokemon Center-which made me look right and properly foolish in hindsight-but in doing so I at least managed to avoid getting chomped again. Being poisoned once was more than enough for me, thank ye very much!

"HEY!" I cried! "The hell did you try to bite me again for?! I though we talked about this!"

To my surprise, the wee little thing actually looked sheepish.

"I was excited." her pale face flushed with shame. "Sorry, ma-I mean Ray-san."

Now it was my turn to wince.

"Alright, if you're going to call me by _my_ name, then I guess I should give you one, too."

Her tiny nose scrunched in confusion. "Can't you just call me by the one I've got?"

"Too cliche." I shook And what would you do if we faced another Nidoran?"

"Huh. Guess you're right. Any good ones?"

I actually gave that one some thought.

"Lets go with...Sally."

It drew a blink from her.

"Why Sally?"

"Dunno. Feels right, somehow. Do you like it?" If I was going to do this, if she was going to be my partner I was resolved to at least make certain she had a say in it. Part of me wondered if it was entirely humane. No matter how you looked at it, Nidoran was almost human. Take away the ears and the spines on her back...and well you got the picture. She'd be almost normal. It wasn't as if she was some wild pokemon; a half-feral creature that'd sooner attack on sight than try to speak with you. _Those_ could only be tamed by being captured in the first place.

Despite my reservations, my conscience got the better of me.

"Look, you're not opposed to this whole thing, are you?"

Nidoran blinked.

"What thing?"

"Being my partner, and all." I tucked down my hat over my eyes, looking away. "I mean, I'm pretty pathetic, and I probably wasn't your first choice, seeing as you got pawned off on me and all. We haven't even had our first battle yet-

 _"I like it."_

"The name or the working with me?" came my muttered reply.

"Both." she grinned, and it was all teeth. "S'ides, I already know how to fight. I did it before."

My head whipped around so fast I swore I nearly dislocated something.

"What? _When."_

"When you were asleep." she said innocently referring to my brief bout with poison, and that dark flicker of... _something_ all but vanished. "A flock of Spearow wanted to attack you. I didn't let them."

"Wait, how many did you-

"A whole bunch." she beamed, kicking a bit of grass with her bare feet. "I like fighting. Always have. Its fun!"

Well.

That made me feel...better, I guess?

Still, I couldn't help but wonder what that uneasy feeling had been, back there. She'd been completely different. Almost, menacing. Was it just a poison type thing?

Or was it-

"Wait a minute. Did YOU bring me to the Pokemon Center? By yourself?"

The tiny Pokemon planted both fists on her diminutive hips and puffed out her chest. For someone who only came up to my knee, it was a rather impressive display, actually.

"Huhuhu!" she giggled. "I'm stronger than I look!"

"Wow. That's actually-

"You know, I've never heard of a TRAINER _fainting!"_ a passerby snickered suddenly as they pushed past us and into the center. "Nice one, rookie!" God, if I hadn't just recovered from being poisoned, I would've made _them_ faint! See how _they_ liked it!

"Oh, _shaddap_...

With a supreme effort, I drew myself up, patted myself down, and took stock of my surroundings. This must be Viridian City. The path out of town beckoned invitingly, a wide swathe of open road and grass, just waiting to be traversed. For the first time since I'd set out this morning, I found myself to be...well, a little nervous actually. I hadn't much planned what was going to do after I got my first Pokemon. Now that I had Nidoran the world was suddenly and completely open to me, now I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to go out into it.

Especially with dusk rapidly approaching.

Judging by the way Sally was looking longingly into the grass, it didn't seem I had much choice.

"Alright," I decided with great reluctance, adjusting my cobalt-colored cap, "Here's what we're going to do. We'll catch one Pokemon and call it a night in the Pokemon Center. Deal?"

Sally grinned.

"Deal!"

We had our first battle in short order when something leaped out from the tall grass to confront us.

 _"Hissssss!"_

The Rattata didn't so much speak as it did shriek at us, snarling and gnashing its oversized teeth in a display of animalistic dominance. All in all it was an angry, fierce, purple little thing crouching down on all fours. That it looked almost human even in doing so was rather...unnerving. Beady red eyes glared back at us, ears flat against his skull, tail standing stiff and erect in challenge while clawed fingers dug into the dirt. I suppressed a snort. This? This was what I had to be careful of? Had Sally not shown me the error of my ways I would've lowered my guard.

As it was, I saw the Tackle coming a mile away.

Didn't make it any less terrifying, though.

"Oh, crap." I backpedaled, nearly fumbling for a pokeball before I realized my partner was right beside me. "Sally! Get him!"

Sally all but charged in with a cry of her own, meeting the charging rat-or was it a boy?-with a headbutt, sending her smaller opponent stumbling away. From there she pounced and the battle was joined and I found it all I could do just to shout commands into the din. It was like watching two small children squabble. Disconcerting, to say the least. It ended swiftly when when Sally swatted it on the nose and the mouse-boy retreated back into the grass with a whimper. Rather anticlimactic, all things considered.

"Victory!' she cried, pumping a small fist.

"We were supposed to _catch_ that one, remember?"

Her smile faltered.

"Did I mess up?"

"No, no, no." I said, raising my hands. "You did great. You really...sent him running for the hills."

"Hehehe," she sniffed. "I did, didn't I?"

"Sure did." I sighed, vainly raising my Pokedex in the direction of the fleeing hybrid. Somehow it caught enough of the fleeting form to give me some scarce information:

"Rattata. The mouse Pokemon." The Pokedex cited. "It enjoys nuts, fruits and other small vegetables."

"Oh. Well that's not particularly interesting."

"It is also known to steal from _stupid_ trainers." the pokedex added flatly.

"So I'm stupid now?! And I'm being sassed by a dumb book?!"

Something moved in the corner of my eye, then.

Sally went very still.

I froze as well.

"Aha!"

Her hair was a strange, braided dusky gold, stained with thin streaks of magenta that matched the oddly-colored dress she wore. At least I assumed it was a she. And there, at the end of that braid, something that looked very sharp and very nasty, glinting in the fading light of the setting sun. Carefully, I raised my the book in the direction of the shifting figure in the grass. A soft chime greeted me moments later as the book flared to life yet again:

"Weedle, the poison Pokemon." the pokedex chimed helpfully. "The painful poison at the tip of her stinger guarantees that any foe will get the point right where it hurts."

"Ooh, a poison type! Lets get her!"

"Now wait just a sec," I interrupted before she could go crashing into the undergrowth, "Let me try, first."

 _"Aw."_

Unwilling to risk another bout over-exuberance on Sally's part, I slowly-carefully!-dipped a hand to my belt. I'd been given five pokeballs, after all. Seemed a shame to waste them. Raising my hand, I pressed the small button in the middle of the red-white sphere, causing it to swell to the size of a baseball in my hand. From there it was merely a matter of cocking my arm back, readying to throw. My mind conjured an image of an old pitcher, winding up to throw. Huh Not a bad comparison.

"Well, here goes nothing...!"

With a cry, I heaved it free!

The Pokeball struck the unsuspecting Pokemon square in the noggin with a rather painful sounding CLUNK, opening and engulfing it -her?- in a spiral of red light before striking the grass. Almost immediately it began to rock back and forth wildly, desperately trying to free itself, if the flashing red light was any indication. Dizzy with anticipation

 _Ding!_

I didn't think it possible to find a Pokemon that'd be caught in one go just like that. I'd thrown the pokeball almost wholly on instinct; I hadn't expected it to simply shake three times and click without resistance. Baffled, I stumbled over to the inert sphere and picked it up. It was something of a shock, really. Honestly, if I'd known it would've been that easy, I might've thrown one at the Rattata in the first place! Still! My very first catch, and I couldn't find anything meaningful to say.

Sally could.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" she tugged eagerly at the leg of my slacks, "Let her out!"

Shrugging, I did as I was asked.

"Um...come on out?"

In a flash of blinding white light the Pokeball expelled its contents, revealing our newest party member. She was slightly taller than Sally, which seemed to suggest she was of a slightly higher level, but the burning look in those fierce black seemed to be directed at everyone and everything around her. I found I hat to step back just to avoid being stung by that flailing barb.

"Weedle!" She croaked out in a soft voice, her head whipping back and forth wildly, a puppet severed from its strings. "No, wait, what? Where am _-I can talk?!"_

"Of course you can!" Sally chirped. "You were caught! Just like me!"

"Yes, I remember something like-

Our new teammate glanced at Sally for all of an instant before she noticed the _human_ in their midst.

"Wait a second...You!"

I blinked.

"Me?"

In a flash, those dark orbs peered up at me.

Bright.

 _Angry._

Narrowed.

 _"How dare you throw that ball at my head you impudent brute!"_

Then she whipped that stinger right into my foot with as much force as she could muster.

"WHAT IS WITH ME AND POISON TYPES?!"

That was all I managed before my eyes rolled back in my head and once again, I found myself crashing to the ground in a disoriented heap.

Ironically, I found her a new name that very day.

Care to guess what it was?

I'll tell you.

 _Stabby._

 **A/N: Sorry for not putting the Metapod bit up in this chapter. I felt we needed more time to flesh out the dynamic between Ray and the now-named Sally. Believe me, his terrible reluctance to see Pokemon as tools/animals is going to play a big factor in this story.**

 **Aaaaaaand there we have it! I decided to go the unconventional route this time around. Hope ya'll like it! For ideas of what I'm working with, I strongly suggest looking up what I told ya'll to do in the author's note above. So...**

 **...In the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review...Would You Kindly?**

 **And of course, enjoy the preview(S)! Hope it makes you smile! As a warning, my character does have a tendency to curse when he's flustered. And did SOMEONE SAY TEAM ROCKET?!**

 **(Preview(S!)**

 _"GWOAAAAAAAH!"_

 _My eye twitched as I stared up at the towering form of Onix._

 _In the end, only one word came to mind._

 _"Nope."_

 _I snatched up Sally and Sparky-Pikachu, of course!-and promptly booked it._

 _In the ensuing silence, I could've sworn I heard Brock's jaw drop._

 _"Wait, you can't just quit in the middle of a-_

 _My rapidly retreating backside said otherwise._

 _"Fuck this shit I'm out!"_

 _"GET BACK HERE!"_

 _"NOT UNTIL SALLY LEARNS DOUBLE KICK YA DICK!"_

* * *

 _"Hey, brat!"_

 _"What."_

 _I was literally all of three seconds from sicking my freshly caught Geodude on the bastards and watching him beat them within an inch of their lives. I wasn't kidding! I'd had it up to HERE with all these bloody Zubats, this damn cave, and my god-awful sense of direction! Now these two costumed posers tried to robe me?! How cliche can you get, eh?! No, I'd about had all I could stand for one day and I wasn't about to let a pair of trumped-up thieves get in my way._

 _"Huh."_

 _"Hand over your pokemon, kid!"_

 _...can we just not? You guys look seriously weak."_

 _"You'll regret that!"_

 _Fuck it._

 _"Oh, Sally~!"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Permission to bite."_

 _Sally grinned._

 _It was all teeth._

 _I swear to god, those eyes of hers GLEAMED._

 ** _R &R~!_**


End file.
